This invention relates to a simple and compact structure for receiving and holding conventional keys for automobiles, homes, and the like.
The well known "key ring" is the most commonly used device for retaining keys. Although the typical key ring serves to hold a number of keys together and is relatively easy to use in that keys can be readily placed upon or removed from the ring, it is also quite bulky and, if a number of keys are placed on the ring, inconvenient and uncomfortable for placement in a person's pocket for example. Most other presently used devices for retaining keys suffer from this same drawback.